If Only I Was Kairi
by mariahmaru
Summary: Everyone seems to love Kairi. Kairi is a princess. Kairi is pretty. Well what about Xion? Xion wants to be Kairi, so Riku can love her. Would Riku love her? More than Kairi?


If Only I was Kairi

If I was Kairi-Riku, Sora, and Roxas would love me, but I am not Kairi... I'm Xion. I'm nothing but a glass doll filled with of Sora's memories of Kairi. I'm second best when it comes to Kairi, I think they would love me for me, but they would only me for Kairi, I guess that's how Namine feels. I talk to Namine a lot, but we have to do it secretly, we don't want the other Organization members finding her.

Namine and I talk about all sorts of stuff, but we mostly talk about people we like. She likes Sora and well... I like Sora too, but I like Riku more. She then explained why she went with Marluxia's plan to brainwash Sora, because at the end, "I'd would have Sora's heart-He would love me instead of Kairi, but I have to realize his love for Kairi can never be replaced, Kairi is too special to replace..." Then a tear would roll down her cheek. No-No one can ever replace Kairi...

I've been distracted with my thoughts. After my missions I don't even eat sea-salt ice-cream with Axel or Roxas anymore. I either go and talk to Namine, or I go to Destiny Islands to talk with Riku.

One day, I went to Destiny Islands, and I saw Riku, sitting under a palm tree. I walked to him happily, feeling warm feelings in my chest where my heart is suppose to be, which in this case was true, because I'm just a glass hollow doll after all-I had no heart.

"Hey Riku." I said happily, sitting next to him. He smiled a small smile, before it turned into a frown, and he gazed at the ocean. I frowned, I was worried about him, "What's wrong?" He was silent, he then looked at his lap. "Star-shaped fruit..." He said quietly. I looked at his lap to see a fruit that was shaped like a star, "Papu fruit..." Riku smiled softly, "So you remember its name? Do you remember its legend?" He looked at me, well I thought he was looking at me, its kind of hard to tell with his blindfold on. I smiled lightly and lied, "No I don't, can you please tell me?" I wanted to hear him explain the legend like he explained with Sora, but I wanted a meaning-a meaning of love, for me. "Well... The legend is, if you share the papu fruit with someone you deeply care about, you'll stay in eachother's hearts-forever." Riku explained with a small smile. I blushed and I thought, "Oh my gosh! Riku? Does this mean you deeply care about me! Does this mean I'll be in your heart! You don't know how happy you made me!" "Xion," Riku said interrupting my thoughts, I looked at him with a hopeful smile, "When you become one with Sora once again... I can finally share this fruit with the person I truly care about." My heart felt like it was just stabbed. "O-Oh..." I said sadly, looking at my lap. Then my head started to hurt as I saw one of Sora's memories flash before my eyes.

**"Hey Sora! The winner shares a papu fruit with Kairi and names the raft-Deal!" Fourteen year-old Riku asked. "Deal!" Thirteen year-old Sora agreed, before they raced around the beach.**

I could almost cry. I then looked at Riku, and noticed his small, soft, pretty, smile. "If... If I go back to Sora... You'll be with Kairi and not with me..." I thought accidently out loud, because Riku quickly turned his head at me, "What!" "I got to go!" I mumbled, standing up, and ran into my dark portal. I teleported into my room and fell onto my bed and cried. "He never cared for me! How could I be so stupid! I'm not Kairi!" I said, sobbing into my pillow. "Did he even think about how I have to become one with Sora again! I have to die! Not only that-No one will remember! I'll be a ghost! I'll be truly... nothing to him... not even a insignificant memory..."

Weeks passed and I finally fought Roxas and lost, oh well, I'm too weak to handle anything simple... Saix taught me that much. I looked at Roxas as he rubbed his head in pain, "Who are you... again..?" I smiled softly and looked up at the blue sky, skimmed with red and orange from the sunset. I saw Roxas' face in the orange smiling at me in a memory. I saw Axel in the red part, laughing at me softly when I asked him if Marluxia self-pollenate in a memory. Lastly I saw Riku in the blue part of the sky, but it was one of Sora's memories, he was smiling at Kairi, while he, Sora, and Kairi sat on the dock, watching the sunset. Tears teased my eyes, if only I was Kairi... Roxas sat next to me on his knees. I looked at him and smiled, as my body turned into glass shards of memory, "You'll be better off now..."

You'll all be better off


End file.
